


coffee shop AU

by sunshinesimon



Series: Carry On Countdown 2017 [1]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Carry On Countdown 2017, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesimon/pseuds/sunshinesimon
Summary: day 7 of the 2017 carry on countdown (favourite trope) (also it doesn't have a title)





	coffee shop AU

SIMON  
It’s not even 8 am and my day’s already turned to shit. I’m way too late for work and I haven’t even gotten Davy’s coffee yet. He is going to be furious, this is the third time this month I’m late. And to make matters worse my regular coffee shop closed down this morning, so now I’m on my way to work coffee-less.

I’m just around the corner from The Watford when I see a small shop sign that says ‘open’, I take a better look and see that it’s a coffee shop. A coffee shop! Natasha’s Coffee House to be exact. I quickly jog over to it and enter the little shop. Even if I’m late, at least I’ll have a coffee for Davy.

The first thing I notice is how pretty and neat everything is. There are several bookshelves stacked from head to toe with books, all neatly ordered. There are small plants all around the place, and everything looks like it’s been kissed by the sun.

Then I notice him.

The employee who looked up to me when he heard the bell ring. He is very attractive, dark tanned skin, dark green apron that looks great on him, raven black hair that’s tied back into a bun, it probably reaches his shoulders down.

‘Hello?’ He says to me questioningly. I realise that I’ve been staring.

‘Oh, uhm, yes sorry.’ I say quickly, blushing. I walk over to the counter and ask him for a long black, and a breve.

‘To go?’ He asks.

'Uh yes thanks, for Simon,’ I don’t know why I said that. I’m the only one here.

'Well, Simon, it’ll be ready in five minutes.’ The way he says my name makes my stomach flip.

His eyes are also beautiful aswell, they are the type of grey that makes you think about the universe.

For the next five minutes I watch him make my coffee, but this time I try to be subtle.

BAZ  
It wasn’t subtle.

But it was adorable, just like him. As soon as he walked in I knew I was fucked. He looked like an angel from heaven. The bronze curls on his head looked golden because of the way the sun shone from outside. He’s sun kissed, just like this shop. No. He is the sun.

When I hand him the coffees, he gives me a smile that shouldn’t even be legal it’s that gorgeous.

'Come again!’ I shout after him as he walks through the door. I don’t know why I said that. He probably just thinks it’s customary because I work here. And he probably won’t come again.

SIMON  
I’ll be coming again.

~THE NEXT DAY~

I wake up early today, so I can go back. I realised that I don’t know his name, which really upsets me for some reason. So now I have to go back, I also just really want to.

When I walk in I see him and I smile so big that it actually feels like it touches my eyes. When he sees me his face lights up, and that makes me want to just walk over to him and kiss him.

I almost do.

Almost.

'I realised I never got your name’ I try to say as cool as possible.

'Well, Simon, my name is Baz.’

'Baz,’ its like one breath of air, but I love it. And I love the way it rolls off my mouth.

BAZ  
The way he says my name makes my stomach do fucking cartwheels.

We kind of just stare at each other for a while. It’s mesmerising, his eyes I mean. They’re blue, but nothing extraordinary, no ocean blue eyes, but it still feel like I’m drowning in them.

'Um, would you like anything? The same coffee?’

'Actually can I get something to eat?’ As he says that I hear his stomach growl. He face turns beet red. I try to hide my amusement as I walk around to the counter.

'Wait, you have sour cherry scones?!’ He says looking over at the display of foods.

'Yeah, I make them my self,’ I respond as I hand him a plate of them, he goes to give me money but I put my hands up and tell him it’s on the house. The expression on my face explains that I’m insisting so he just shrugs and takes a bite.

He looks at me like I gave him the meaning to life. He gives me life.

'Ohmygod these are amazing! It’s official this is my favourite place in the world.’

'Why? Because of the scones?’ I tease.

'No,’ he has a determined look on his face, 'because of this.

And then he leans over the counter and closes the gap between us and then we’re kissing. It’s the most spectacular thing I’ve ever experienced. He’s doing this cool thing with his jaw that I love, I’m pushing back and he tastes like cherry.

When we break apart we look at each other, with the same question in our minds what now.

To answer the question I basically run around the counter to get to him but he has the same idea and meets me halfway.

We embrace again but this times it’s more passionate, yet soft at the same time. We do this for what feels like ages and we only break apart when the oven timer goes off.

'Shit! the muffins!’

'Shit! Work!’ We say in unison.

'I’m coming back here at five o'clock, whether your opened or not!’ He says determined

And this time I know he’s coming back.

SIMON  
I’m coming definitely coming back.

**Author's Note:**

> (@bihoppers on tumblr)


End file.
